Rainbows and Sunshine
by forgotten-things
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around team Minato. Chapter 4: Rin is dead and he had killed her with his own hands.
1. Reminiscence

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, don't want any profit from this.

AN: I had this up before, until I went on a rampage and removed everything. As it turns out, I do not have the back-up of all the chapters, nor do I have the final edits of everything, and the time-frame for this(which i started writing around the time we discovered Obito was Tobi) has passed in the manga, I think, but I'm reuploading the chapters I have backed up.

It would make me happy if you could leave a review :).

This was originally the second chapter.

* * *

Kakash-centric.

Takes place during the Sasuke-Sakura confrontation where they try to kill each other.

* * *

1

Reminiscene

.

.

* * *

Kakashi feels his heart stop when he sees Sasuke's half-formed chidori aimed at Sakura's back.

For a moment, all he can see is a terrified face framed by dark-brown hair, and a grey-haired boy with a cackling fist.

In that split second, it is not Sasuke and Sakura, but Kakashi and Rin. He sees her expression, the shock and betrayal written across her face as she stares first at him, eyes wide, mouth sporting blood, then at the arm- his arm- buried in her abdomen.

"Ka..kashi.."

Her eyes are wide, just like Sakura's as she turns to face Sasuke.

_Sakura._

The moment is over and he is back to the present, watching as Sakura turns and Sasuke's chidori moves towards her in slow-motion.

Kakashi is running, jumping from one landing to another, because he has to make it, he has to save Sakura. He can't fail this time, can't watch himself do this to another person he loves (even if Sasuke is the one with the Chidori, Kakashi is the one who taught it to him, the reason why Sasuke can do this to another person and so Kakashi will be the one responsible for it if Sakura dies).

He will stop it.

He makes it in just a nick of time, flicking Sasuke's wrist away with a kunai and sliding to a stop between his two students.

"You've fallen so low, Sasuke."


	2. The phoenix rises from the ashes

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, don't want any profit from this.

AN: I had this up before, until I went on a rampage and removed everything. As it turns out, I do not have the back-up of all the chapters, nor do I have the final edits of everything, and the time-frame for this(which i started writing around the time we discovered Obito was Tobi) has passed in the manga, I think, but I'm reuploading the chapters I have backed up.

It would make me happy if you could leave a review :).

* * *

.

2

The phoenix rises from the ashes

.

.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi is fourteen when he enlists Obito's help to eradicate the Uchiha clan.

The first time Obito sees Itachi is action in when he is on a solo ANBU mission. Obito follows him from the border of Leaf, hiding in the shadows, watching the young boy proceed through an assassination mission with meticulous precision. Everything is planned, from the cornering of the Grass ninja, to the method of death and disposal of the body.

The only time Itachi shows any hesitation is when it is time to deliver the final blow. But the other ninja, a jounin much older and more experienced than Itachi, is already trapped within a genjutsu, so even the moment's hesitation does not cost Itachi anything.

Obito, watching from the shadows, is impressed with the boy.

He follows Itachi and watches him execute five more missions with the same precision before he is satisfied.

He watches Itachi with Sasuke, a completely different person from the one he is on missions. The emotionless façade is replaced by laughter, and though his eyes look tired and the shadows under them still remains, Itachi exudes contentment.

The boy is soft, but he is dedicated.

The boy is kind hearted, but for the good of his village, he will resort to killing, even at such a young age.

With the right amount of exertion and molding, Uchiha Itachi can become the weapon Obito needs.

Obito approaches Itachi a few months after he is made ANBU caption, an exceptionally rare feat for one who is only thirteen.

Masquerading as Madara, Obito lures the boy with stories of power and vengeance, of the bloodstained past of the Sharingan, and the revenge he wants to unleash on the Uchiha for rallying with the Senju against him.

"Join me," he says, "I will teach you things you never dreamt of, Uchiha Itachi. I will make your eyes the most powerful in the Uchiha bloodline."

Just as he predicted, offer of power does not appeal to Itachi.

He is quick to say no, and quick to flee the scene, only because Itachi is smart and calculating and knows that he cannot take Obito on by himself.

Obito knows he has chosen the right Uchiha. Now, he only needs to tap the roots for the Uchiha Massacre to become a reality.

It is almost six months after Obito's initial offer that Itachi comes to meet him on top of the Hokage summit. Just as Obito knows he would, he lays out the terms: He will help Obito- still Madara to him- get his revenge on the Uchiha; in return, the rest of Konoha must be left untouched.

Obito trains Itachi in doujutsu for two weeks. It is after Itachi has acquired the Mangekyou, and Obito finds a surge of pride at how quickly the boy picks up.

They attack the Uchiha on the night of the Uchiwa festival; an yearly event held in the Uchiha district and a sure time to make sure nobody is away on missions or any other business.

Side by side, they slay their kin, their own flesh and blood. Itachi is as flawless as Obito predicted. He does not stray from the task, and he does not spare anyone, be it man, woman or child. But he is gentle in his killing, taking the time to trap each individual in a genjutsu before he runs his sword through them. loathe as Obito is to let this useless display of affection and respect slide, Itachi is but a child and this _is_ his family, so Obito refrains from reprimanding. Itachi cries when his parents speak to him, and for a moment, Obito thinks he might have to step in, but Itachi cuts them through clean, swift and efficient even through the tears and evident distress.

It is only when little Sasuke jogs up that Itachi hesitates. He does not kill Sasuke, but that is the plan. It takes a while, but Itachi controls himself long enough to trap his little brother in the illusion that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

They leave immediately, taking the route Itachi was given, and there is nobody to stop him. They make the best use of the hour the Hokage has given them, and when they stop three hours later in the middle of a huge expanse of woods, they are clear of any shinobi hunting them.

It is only then that Itachi sinks down to his knees and retches.

Obito watches from the darkness and realizes how right he is to have taken this path. This wretched world where children are made to shoulder all the burdens and mistakes of adults, where little boys are made to sacrifice their morals—he was going to burn this world to ashes. And from that ashes, he would build a new world, a better world.


	3. Choice

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, don't want any profit from this.

AN: I had this up before, until I went on a rampage and removed everything. As it turns out, I do not have the back-up of all the chapters, nor do I have the final edits of everything, and the time-frame for this(which i started writing around the time we discovered Obito was Tobi) has passed in the manga, I think, but I'm reuploading the chapters I have backed up.

It would make me happy if you could leave a review :).

* * *

Kakash-centric.

Takes place after Obito died. I wrote this before we learnt about what exactly took place with Rin and Kakashi with the chidori, so this is AU-ish.

* * *

.

3

Choice

.

.

* * *

They are surrounded on all sides.

_Damn._ Kakashi thinks. _Damn it all._

He looks at Rin, whose hands are locked in a seal, her eyes closed in concentration.

How did they end up in this situation? What was it that they missed? They needed back up dammit.

"Requesting back up to location 34, 65," he mutters into his walkie-talkie. "We've been surrounded. We need back up." He's already sent a clone, but it has been nearly twenty minutes and there has been no answer.

He knows Rin is in no condition to fight although she is doing a good job of trying to hide it. Kakashi himself is low on chakra, and it doesn't help that Obito's eye eats up even more chakra when he uses it.

He looks around them, and through the rain, he can count no less than twenty mist ninja around their perimeter. With a deep breath, Kakashi prepares himself for the fight.

"Kakashi , I can't keep it up anymore," Rin's shaky voice cuts through the beating of the rain. Then the shield holding the enemy ninja at bay falls away as Rin's chakra gives out, and suddenly, a million sebons are flying towards them. Kakashi and Rin dodge the rain of needles and dive under the cover of a huge rock.

"Get the girl!" One of them shouts, and Kakashi shoots a furtive glance at Rin, who is staring at him wide-eyed. He pushes her down just as a shiruken passes overhead, and leaps over her body, pulling out the katana strapped to his back and meeting a kunai midway. His opponent jumps back, narrowly avoiding the exploding tag Rin throws, but Kakashi has no time to relax as three more men attack through the shower of sebon and rain.

It is no easy feat, dodging the raining sebons and evading fatal attacks from the enemy, and Kakshi knows neither he nor Rin can keep this up. Rin is trying her best to aid him, but she is injured and her chakra is too low from the intensive healing she had completed just two hours prior. They usually make a good team, but right now, Kakashi is wishing Rin is back at their base.

He stays close to Rin, trying to protect her until the back-up arrives.

Twenty minutes since he called the base, no one has come to help them. Rin is completely exhausted and bleeding, and Kakashi's own chakra is waning out. He is relying only on taijutsu, but it is getting harder to avoid the attacks and prevent someone from nicking Rin since she is unable to defend herself.

It will be the end of it if she gets captured, and he is not going to let that happen while he breathes. He does not know why they want her, but he has seen enough to know what happened to captured nin.

An image flits across his mind and he sees Yamanaka Inouchi's sister, no- what remained of the girl splayed out on a metal table rusty with dried blood, the dirty, laboratory like room filled with body parts of enemy ninja. He recalls Rin, who had been crouched next to him, letting out a gasp and bursting into a fit of tears upon seeing the blonde hair with the skin still attached to it. He had felt her chakra falter just for a moment, felt the jutsu- Rin's signature jutsu of invisibility as Minato-sensei liked to call it- give away – and then they were discovered by the Mist nin.

"Don't let them take me Kakashi. If we are caught, don't let them do that to me," she had begged as he grabbed her hand and yanked her away from the nin.

They had made it out of the base just fine, but the troop of Mist ninja chasing them hadn't let up, _and_ they had decided they wanted Rin.

There is only so much two people can do to hold their own against so many enemies. The fact that they are in mist territory is a major disadvantage.

Across him, Rin is clutching her stomach, but her chakra is too low for it to quench the bleeding. She pulls out the kunai embedded into her stomach and puts both hands back on her wound.

The Mist ninja are advancing towards them on all sides, and Kakashi has only a few seconds before he makes his decision.

He will not let Rin end up like Inouchi's sister.

The last of his chakra sizzles in his hands and the sound of chirping birds fill the air.

Rin looks at his hand and opens her mouth, but she has no time to speak, and he spares no time to think before his hand pierces through her chest.

Her eyes are as wide as his, and her mouth sports blood.

"Ka..kakashi," she says.

Kakashi doesn't know what he is doing, doesn't know what he has done in a fit of panic. Rin's head droops and her shoulders sag, and it takes a while for it to register that the only thing supporting her body is _his_ hand.

He withdraws his hand, the sick squelching of her flesh making him sick in the stomach. His right eye is burning, and his body is so, so tired. His mind is a whirl of thoughts and emotions that he cannot make sense of. As his legs give out beneath him and he falls to the ground, a detached voice inside his head seems to speak.

_Rin is dead._

"Rin.." he calls, holding out his hand, but chakra depletion is already taking him into a world of darkness.

* * *

.

.


	4. Nightmare

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, don't want any profit from this.

AN: I had this up before, until I went on a rampage and removed everything. As it turns out, I do not have the back-up of all the chapters, nor do I have the final edits of everything, and the time-frame for this(which i started writing around the time we discovered Obito was Tobi) has passed in the manga, I think, but I'm reuploading the chapters I have backed up.

It would make me happy if you could leave a review :).

* * *

Kakash-centric.

Takes place after Rin's death. Manga compliant.

* * *

4

Nightmare

.

.

* * *

He wakes up several times.

The first time, he sees Asuma's face looming over his. He feels something slap against the side of his face.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Asuma is calling his name, and it sounds urgent, but Kakashi is so tired. His eyelids droop and once again, darkness claims him.

The second time, he opens his eyes to a blinding white light shining above him.

_"Where am I?" _he tries to ask, but his voice doesn't work, his tongue doesn't move.

"He's awake!" he hears someone say. He tries to keep his eyes open, but exhaustion overtakes him.

The next time he wakes up, the lights are dim, and he can feel the fabric and softness of the mattress beneath him. Something plastic and foreign is weighing down on his face instead of the familiar mask he is used to. In a fit of panic, Kakashi tries to remove it, but once again, his body refuses to obey his command.

When he wakes up next, the room is more brighter, and his vision is more clear. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see a tuft of bright yellow hair. He realizes that the foreign object on his face is an oxygen mask and moves to remove it.

This time, his hands oblige, only to be stopped by another as his sensei pulls his hand away from his face.

"No, no. You can't remove the mask until the doctor says," says Minato sensei crouching over him.

"S..sen..sei." Kakashi's voice is hoarse from disuse and it is hard to get out the word.

Minato sensei nods, his mouth stretched into a grim line. "I'm glad you're awake, Kakashi." Then he shakes his head and smiles sadly, and reach over to ruffle Kakashi's hair. "I'm sorry I failed you again."

_Failed you._

The words seem to bring something back to him, a faraway memory tucked in the back of his mind.

_Failed you…_

_"We've been surrounded. We need back up."_

_"Kakashi , I can't keep it up anymore."_

He hears the voices in his head, a distant echo of his own and Rin's.

Then it all comes crashing around him; her eyes widening in shock, the sensation of warm flesh and blood against his skin, and her voice speaking her last words.

_"Ka..Kakashi."_

Kakashi shoots up in his bed, and Minato jerks back, narrowly avoiding Kakashi's head.

"I killed Rin," Kakashi whispers. Then he turns to his sensei. "I killed Rin," he repeats.

"Kakashi.."

"I killed her. I killed her. I _killed_ her."

He can feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, feel them pooling down the sides of his eyes and onto his cheeks. His breath is coming out faster and faster, and it feels like his heart is being squeezed. The tears keep coming and before he knows it, Kakashi is sobbing into Minato-sensei's shoulder, something he hadn't done since he had been six years.

But at the moment, Kakashi doesn't care.

Rin is dead. Rin is dead and he had killed her with his own hands.

* * *

.

.


	5. Promise

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, don't want any profit from this.

AN: I had this up before, until I went on a rampage and removed everything. As it turns out, I do not have the back-up of all the chapters, nor do I have the final edits of everything, and the time-frame for this(which i started writing around the time we discovered Obito was Tobi) has passed in the manga, I think, but I'm reuploading the chapters I have backed up.

It would make me happy if you would leave a review :).

* * *

.

5

Promise

.

.

* * *

Obito watches from the shadows.

They don't have a body, but they dig an empty grave and mark it with a tombstone. They carve her name on it, etch the dates of her birth and death, side by side.

Rin's mother howls with grief and her father puts flowers on the grave. Minato-sensei stands at a side with his red-haired girlfriend beside him.

Kakashi is conspicuously missing from the funeral service.

Obito's hands are clenched so tightly he can feel moisture begin to pool out of where his nails are digging into his skin. He doesn't know whether it is out of anger or grief, but he is shaking.

He watches Minato-sensei –no, Minato (Obito no longer recognizes him as his sensei) crouch infront of the grave to place a bouquet of flowers beside the ones Rin's father placed.

_Minato-sensei has no right to place fucking flowers on her grave. He has no fucking right-_

He doesn't know when the tomeos of his eyes start to spin, or when he starts moving out towards the open.

He comes to his senses when black Zetzu 's hand claps on his shoulder. "Not now, Obito," he says, his grip firm on Obito's shoulder. "Right now, you are angry and grieving. Right now, you are no match for the yellow flash."

"He deserted her. He wasn't there," Obito growls, but he pauses, even though he is moments away from unleashing his eyes on the man before them.

"Patience, child," Black Zetsu murmurs, "If you head out there now, you'll just be killing yourself. Who will carry on Madara's ideology then?"

The white half of Zetsu smiles and nods. Obito wants to smash his fists into zetsu's face-

"Patience. If you go out there now, she will never come back. There will be no new world."

This makes him pause.

Zetsu- or Madara, whoever he is, he is right.

"Let's go home Tobi!" white Zetsu sings happily.

Obito takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he open's them, it is Kamui's darkness that greets him.

_I will build a new world._

* * *

.

.


	6. Resolution

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, don't want any profit from this.

AN: I had this up before, until I went on a rampage and removed everything. As it turns out, I do not have the back-up of all the chapters, nor do I have the final edits of everything, and the time-frame for this(which i started writing around the time we discovered Obito was Tobi) has passed in the manga, I think, but I'm reuploading the chapters I have backed up.

It would make me happy if you could leave a review :).

* * *

Obito-centric.

Takes place after Rin's death. Manga compliant.

* * *

6

Resolution

.

.

* * *

Kamui is like the land of the lost. Except darker, more macabre.

It is huge and empty and dark, filled with things and bodies forgotten and left to rot by its past users who are long gone.

Obito does not like it.

He remembers the feel of the sun on his skin, the breeze against it, the blue skies and green, green grass. He remembers the small lake they swam in as children.

Sometimes, he thinks he can feel the warmth of the sun.

But Obito hasn't seen the sun in months.

Kamui is dark and big, and even if Obito is not fond of it, it is the perfect place to train his eyes.

He trains most of the day, and when his chakra runs low, he practices his fighting skills in Madara's underground base overrun by Zetsus.

The Zetsus speak to him like children, inquisitive and curious all the time about the most mundane of things.

Sometimes, if he is in a good mood, Obito answers. But good moods are almost non-existent for him, and on most days, any Zetsu stupid enough to bombard him with questions find themselves no longer within the realm of living.

Sometimes, Obito takes comfort in the clones which are always around, always active.

Black Zetsu acts as his teacher, and Obito follows him without complaint; He has to, if he wants to see a new world.

He doesn't need to sleep much anymore, but old habits, Obito finds out, die hard.

When he has learned to control his eye technique, Obito starts venturing out on his own. He takes to wearing a mask and sticks to dark clothes. He is quiet and stealthy, in stark contrast to the boy he was.

He travels by himself, collecting information and techniques, pulling a few strings here and there so that when the time comes, the world will be ready for its end.

Sometimes, Obito finds himself doubting what he is doing. At times, he wonders whether the huge sacrifice that has to be made will be worth it. Sometimes, he wonders whether he is only doing this for himself and for nobody else.

Then he sees the young children in ninja gear at the frontlines of war and he knows he is right.

This world is cruel and ugly. It took Rin's death for him to realize it.

When men beg him for mercy, he has to remind himself that sometimes, you have to destroy in order to make something better.

He will burn the world and from it, an ideal world will be born.


End file.
